


Fighting Words, Bruising Fists

by MikomiShine



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: But Not Much, Max's Parents are mentioned, Mentioned Abuse, small bit of violence, talk of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikomiShine/pseuds/MikomiShine
Summary: Max and Neil end up getting into an ugly fight. Max doesn't deal with the aftermath too well.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	Fighting Words, Bruising Fists

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this one some months ago, a little before the idea of Some Space Is Needed was formed. This fic ended up having more than I planned, but I like how it turned out :3

Well. 

Max could say this with utmost certainty.

This isn't what he'd wanted out of a Friday afternoon.

He had accidentally ruined Neil's experiment of the day, causing the nerd to yell at him. 

And while that in itself wasn't an issue, things quickly heated up when Max had made an offhand comment about the experiment, causing the science boy to snap.

Suddenly, Max was on the ground, Neil having shoved him down. It was now his turn to start yelling.

He could almost see the veins popping in Neil's forehead.

They argued back and forth for a bit, before Neil had said something that struck a nerve.

_ "You're such a huge piece of crap, you know that? I can see why your parents didn't bother to show up on Parents Day." _

That ended up causing Max to get into the other camper's face, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and screaming that at least he had both of his parents in one house, and that Neil was probably the reason his parents divorced.

Neil had winced at that, and Max realized that he was also taking things too far. He opened his mouth to apologize.

But before he could, Neil had swung.

By the time David had gotten the two apart, Neil had given Max a black eye, a busted lip, and a splitting headache.

Neil had screamed at him, then, that Max was clearly all talk, having not hit him at all. Max had spit back that there was no point hitting a loser like him when it wouldn't even make him change his mind on things.

Now, about two hours later, Max was sitting on the dock, thinking everything over. 

The child grumbled, rubbing his bandaged cheek gingerly. He didn’t know why Neil had to make that jab about his parents, but it still stung…

He sneered at himself. It shouldn't even matter. His parents didn’t care, they never did - !

So  _ why’d  _ it hurt so much, coming from someone else...?

The Indian child sighed, leaning his cheek in his hand. Did it hurt Neil this much, bringing up his parents divorce? Saying it was the nerd’s fault was certainly low, and most definitely didn’t help things…

Max continued to ruminate, not noticing the footsteps tapping behind him.

He jumped when someone touched his shoulder, spinning swiftly to shove them away.

They fell to the ground, an “oof” springing from their lips, and Max froze.

“Jeez, Max, what the hell?”

“Crap….S - sorry, Nikki….” 

The ten year old stuffed his hands into his hoodie pocket, glancing away. 

“Mn….I wasn’t even trying to surprise you this time,” Nikki pouted, picking herself up. She brushed off her overalls, though she didn’t really care if they were dirty. The girl put her hands on her hips, looking over at her friend. “So.”

“Hm?”

“You gonna talk to Neil anytime soon, or do I gotta drag you over to your tent?”

Max groaned, attempting to tug his hood over his head.

“If  _ he  _ wants to apologize, then I guess.” Nikki frowned.

“You gotta be sorry too.”

“Tch. Why should I be?”

“ _ Because _ , Max, you broke his machine and said some mean stuff. That thing about him making his parents split up wasn’t nice.” Max scowled at that.

“What about  _ him _ , huh? Shouldn’t he apologize?”

“I never said he shouldn’t. If he doesn’t apologize for what he said, I’m kicking his skull in.”

Max blinked at that, turning to Nikki.

She wasn’t even smiling, so she had to be serious.

“Wait, what.”

“He made it sound like your parents don’t even care.”

Max flinched at that.

Nikki didn’t notice, having started to ramble.

“I mean, they were probably just really busy, right? You never said what they do for work, but it must be something really important to have not shown up. But maybe they’ll come if we have another Parent’s Day! Ohh, we should ask David to - “

“Nikki,  _ please _ . That’s not happening.” 

“Hm, yeah you’re probably right. It was pretty disastrous.” The green haired child giggled, turning back to Max. “Hm? What’s that look for?”

“Hmph, nothing….”

“Well, anyway! Go talk to Neil!”

“What if I don't want to,” Max spat. Nikki egged him on.

“C’mon, Max! If you don’t, you might not be friends anymore! You don’t want that.”

The raven haired child turned from the other, watching the lake water glisten.

“Maybe that’s  _ exactly _ what I want.”

Nikki frowned. Was Max being serious?

“Max, you don’t mean that - “

“Yeah, I do. I’m not bothering with that dick anymore.” Max bit his tongue, knowing he was lying through his teeth.

But after what had happened…

Nikki was now wringing her hands in worry.

“M - Max….I. I know you’re mad, but…..why wouldn’t you want to be friends with Neil anymore? Sure, you guys had a fight, but you’ve argued before. So why - “

“Maybe because he  _ hit me,  _ Nikki!” Max snarled, glaring at the girl behind him.

He froze, slapping his hands over his mouth.

‘Crap….’

He hadn’t wanted to say that, to make such a big deal out of it….

Nikki stepped beside Max, who was refusing to look at her.

“.......Max.”

“........”

“ _ Max. _ ” 

“What.” His voice was muffled by his hands planted firmly on his face. 

Nikki looked at her friend for a moment, before gently placing her own hand on his shoulder.

He flinched hard at her touch.

The two stood still for a moment.

“Are you….Scared of Neil, now…?”

Max whipped his head to his side, giving the girl an incredulous look.

“No! God, no, of course not - !”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m fricking sure, Nikki!”

Nikki stared at him for a second too long. 

“What?! What is it? I’m telling the truth - “

“Has anyone hit you like that before?”

Max froze.

“Ah…..I….”

Max found himself stepping back from Nikki, her serious gaze hardening for just a moment. He didn’t like that look. Not on Nikki. It didn’t suit her…

Max realized he didn’t give an answer. Lie? Should he lie? He’d done so before, he’s lied about this plenty of times...but. 

He was sure Nikki would know the truth either way….

He didn’t want to answer.

The girl sighed.

“.....C’mon, Max.”

“Huh?”

“Let’s go talk to Neil.”

She held out a hand, giving the other child a gentle smile.

“...........Tch.” Max pushed past her, ignoring the girls hand as he made his way to his tent.

When the two finally got there, Max stilled.

He didn’t want to talk to Neil.

“....Max - “

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going.”

“Do you want me to go in with you?”

“What am I, some pansy? I can talk to him by myself, Nikki.”

“I know, but I could be moral support!”

Max pursed his lips, keeping himself from yelling at Nikki again.

She was only trying to help…

He sighed.

“Nah, Nikki, It’s fine.”

With that, Max turned, walking into the tent without a second thought.

He froze up, however, seeing Neil on his bed, tinkering with something. 

He didn’t look up.

“....Neil?”

The science kid didn’t acknowledge him.

“Uh, Neil?” The Indian child stepped closer, causing the other to frown.

“I’m  _ busy _ , Max.”

“I can see that. Just put that thing down for a sec, won’t you.”

Neil gave him a steely gaze in response.

Max stayed unmoving.

“Why should I do that, Max? So you can break this, too?”

“My  _ God _ , Neil. I’m trying to apologize!”

Neil gave the other child a blank look before setting the little machine he had been working on behind him. He folded his hands in his lap.

“I’m listening.”

Max scowled back before managing to school his expression somewhat.

“I. I’m sorry for breaking your machine, and. I’m sorry for what I said about your parents.” Neil looked surprised.

“.....You’re apologizing for both?”

“ _ Yes  _ Neil, geez. I didn’t mean to ruin your project, and what I said was really crappy. I shouldn’t have said that.”

The brown haired child stared blankly for a moment.

“...Who told you to say that. Was it David?”

“What? No, I haven’t spoken to David since he scolded us earlier. I mean, yeah he told us to apologize, but he isn’t making me say this stuff…”

“Nikki, then?”

“I spoke to her too, but no. She did convince me to talk to you, but that’s it.”

Neil’s gaze softened.

“You’re really sorry…”

“Yes, Neil. Ugh…”

“You don’t tend to apologize much, so. That’s a bit surprising.”

Neil looked down at his hands for a moment.

Max rocked back onto his heels.

...Neil wasn’t saying anything.

“.....Neil?”

“Oh, sorry. I was thinking of something. I accept your apology, Max.”

Max stared at him.

Neil looked away, huffing out a breath.

“And. I guess I’m sorry too….

There it was.

Max continued to stare at him, however, much like how Neil did earlier. The genius child groaned at this.

“I’m sorry for what I said about your parents. I’m sure they would’ve come if they could, you’re not  _ so  _ awful that they wouldn’t show up for no reason.”

Max’s face fell, but he immediately fixed his look.

“Y - yeah…”

Neil looked over at him, confused.

“...Am I wrong?”

Max put his hands in his pockets, rocking on his feet again.

“No, no…”

Neil gave him a look, tilting his head in thought.

“.....Well, I guess we’re good, now, yes?”

Max’s throat locked up.

Neil frowned at the look in his eyes.

“Max…?”

“Nn….Aren’t you gonna - "

Max stopped.

He already cause Nikki to worry about it, he didn’t need to do the same with Neil.

“Hm?”

Max shook his head.

“Max…?”

“It’s. It’s nothing. Just. Whatever.”

He turned to leave, and Neil stood, now having an idea on what was wrong.

“Max, wait - “

He grabbed the hooded kids’ arm.

Max twisted away backing up and slamming into his bed. He clambered onto it, a fierce look twisting his face.

“Don’t  _ touch  _ me, you dick!”

Neil froze.

“M - Max….”

Suddenly, the tent flap drew back, Nikki rushing in.

“Max? What’s wrong? Neil?” She looked between the two boys. Neil’s eyes were wide, and he appeared to be at a loss.

Max’s surprise quickly faded to annoyance.

“Nikki, I  _ told  _ you, I could talk to Neil myself.”

“I - I know, but…” Nikki stuck her lip out. “I just wanted to wait for you guys… 

I wasn’t even standing that close, but then I heard you shout, and…” She looked at the boys’ faces, concern written on her own. “What happened?”

“I - I don't know, I just grabbed his arm, and - “

Neil looked over at Max, who wouldn’t return his gaze.

“Max - I. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for hitting you, I won’t do it again. Please look at me?”

Max scowled, hugging his knees to his chest. He could feel his friends eyes on him, but he didn’t dare look back at them.

“....Neil, did you not apologize before?”

“I was about to! I grabbed his arm so he wouldn’t leave and I could do so, but…”

“L...look, it’s fine. It’s fine, so don’t worry about it…”

“It’s not  _ fine,  _ Max!”

Max’s head snapped up, and he looked at Neil in surprise.

“It’s not fine, not if me touching you is gonna leave you scared…!” 

Max scoffed at that, turning away again. 

“I’m not scared - “

“If that were true, you wouldn’t have freaked out just now!”

Max grumbled at that, but didn’t say anything. 

“Max, you were saying earlier that you didn’t want to make up with Neil because he hit you.”

“Nikki!”

“What? He said that…?”

“I - I didn’t  _ mean _ it, I….I was just angry….”

Neil stared at Max, gears in his brain turning until it dawned on him, giving him a look of horror.

“Max….Max, do your parents  _ actually  _ not care…?”

Max froze up again, face becoming blank.

He couldn’t speak.

“Max….”

“So when I asked you if you were hit like that before….” Nikki mused, eyes narrowing. “And you didn’t answer, this is why…?”

“Nikki, you can’t just ask him that…!”

“Well, you just asked if his parents don’t care about him!”

Max grit his teeth, starting to grind them together.

The two arguing before him were exacerbating his emotions, and he feared for what he’d do if they didn’t stop.

“Guys, shut up…”

The other kids didn’t hear him, their argument heating up.

“If you hadn’t hit him in the first place, this wouldn’t have happened!”

“I was  _ furious _ , Nikki, I wasn’t thinking! And besides, I didn’t know his parents were like this - “

Something snapped in him, then, Max practically hearing a distinct crack.

…..And the next thing he knew, he was waking up in the counselors cabin, David next to him.

“Whuh…..”

“Max, you’re awake…”

Max sat up, exhaustion immediately making him want to lay back down.

David turned to the bedside table behind him, grabbing a propel bottle behind him.

“Here, drink this.”

Max grabbed the bottle, making a confused noise.

“It’s electrolyte water.”

“.....Couldn’t you just give me Gatorade…”

“We don’t have any.”

Max grumbled, taking a sip of the grape flavored drink.

When he had his fill, he set the bottle back down on the table, turning to David. He rubbed his head, a small headache forming.

“What happened?”

David looked at his hands for a moment, turning back to the child with a sigh.

“You had a panic attack, Max.”

The child froze.

“Wh. What…”

“A panic attack is when - “

“No, I  _ know _ what that is, just - “ Max held his temple, head hurting a bit more. He thought this kinda thing didn’t happen when he was away from home…

“Wh - why….”

“Do you remember how you were talking to Nikki and Neil?”

Max blinked a bit, before finally starting to remember.

“Right, right...I apologized to Neil about earlier, and….”

“And Neil had grabbed your arm, trying to apologize for hurting you before you left. You panicked, and your friends got worried. They were asking you questions, and you couldn’t respond.” Max stared at David in shock. “They started yelling at each other, and according to Neil, he saw you were shaking. They tried to talk to you, but you didn’t seem to hear them. Nikki came to get me when you began hyperventilating. By the time I got there, you had passed out.” David had told him all of this while looking away. He looked over at Max, face unreadable. “How are you feeling?”

“I….I’m okay….” Max sighed, flopping back down onto the pillow. “Jeez….And I was trying  _ not _ to worry them….”

David smiled sadly. 

“Bottling things up and hiding things from people doesn’t help, no matter what you think.”

“Urg, I don’t need your stupid advice, David.”

“It’s not stupid if it’s true.” Max muttered under his breath.

“Whatever. It’s not like you’d know.”

David frowned, staying silent for a moment.

Max turned his eyes to the adult beside him.

“....David?”

“You shouldn’t assume things about people, Max.” The camp counselor gave him a tired smile. “You may find you’re not always right.”

Max rolled over to face the man fully.

“I was actually speaking from experience.”

“....Oh.”

The two sat there for a bit, the silence interrupted by shouts of some campers outside. 

“Are you ready to go back to your tent, Max?”

“...Yeah.”

The ten year old shuffled out of David’s bed, legs heavy. 

“C’mon, then.” Max looked over at David.

“I can walk myself to my tent.”

“I’m sure you could. But I know your body is tired from earlier, so I’ll go with you.” Max went to protest, but decided against it. He simply frowned, and headed outside, David following after.

When they reached Max’s tent, David paused, and the kid looked at him curiously.

“Max…”

“What.”

“Please come back to the counselors cabin after dinner. Gwen and I need to discuss some things with you.”

Max swallowed, David’s serious demeanor being slightly intimidating.

“.....What do we need to talk about?”

David frowned, sighing a little. 

“Your home, Max. What it’s like at home.”

Max’s eyes widened a bit, shoulders stiffening.

“I - “

He knew then, that he wasn’t getting out of this.

He swallowed again, nodding his head, letting out a meek “okay”. David gave him a sad look.

“I know it’s not something you’ll want to open up about, but we’re gonna need you to try, alright?” Max’s nod was barely visible, but he caught it. He knelt before the child, keeping himself from touching his shoulder. “We’re gonna make sure you’re okay. Do you understand?”

Max had to blink tears away, giving another wordless nod. David stood, stepping back and allowing the hooded child to go into his tent.

Max slipped in quietly, noticing Neil was on his bed. Was he asleep? 

He slinked over to his own bed, trying to get onto it quietly. 

Neil heard him, turning.

They stared at each other.

The first thing Max noticed were the tears cascading down the others face.

“M….Max…..”

Neil was now getting up, walking over to Max’s bed. The other child managed to keep himself still.

“I’m….so sorry…..”

Max exhaled slowly, keeping his head down, unable to keep looking at the other.

“I know...”

Neil’s breath hitched, and his shoulders started to shake.

Max glanced up at him again, before sighing.

“Can. You try to do something for me….”

Neil nodded, eyes widening.

“Try not…..try not to hit me again?” Max shifted, nerves starting to get the better of him. Neil nodded vigorously, set on trying not to hurt him anymore.

“I won’t, I promise Max, I won’t  _ ever _ hit you again.”

Max looked at the other's face. Neil was serious, he knew, but he wasn’t sure if he could trust that promise. He had hit others, after all, and he now knew that the science kid hadn’t thought to keep himself from hurting his own friends.

But even if he didn’t really believe him…

Max sighed, shifting backwards until his back hit the wall. He lay down, Neil giving him a confused look. 

Max looked away in embarrassment, patting the space in front of him.

Neil stared.

“Just….just don’t hug me or anything....”

Neil quickly scrambled onto the bed, laying in front of Max. Fresh tears fell from his eyes, and he sniffed loudly. 

Suddenly, Neil sprung up, causing Max to flinch back and hit his head. Ow.

“S...Sorry, just. I remembered something…” The nerdy child leaned over, reaching under the bed to fetch something. He held out Mr. Honeynuts, who was patched up and washed. Max stared at the bear.

“I - I had Dolph wash and sew it -  _ him  _ for you. You’ve said before that you wanted him to be cleaned, and you’ve had to sew him up a lot….” Neil used his other arm to wipe the tears from his face. “I asked him to do a stronger tie…”

Max reached out, taking the bear and hugging it to his chest. He couldn’t help the smile spreading onto his lips.

“.....Thank you….”

Neil smiled back.

When David had Nikki check on the two and bring them to dinner, she paused at seeing them asleep on Max’s bed.

“....Aw.” She giggled. “I’m glad they're still friends!” 

The girl skipped away, Neil murmuring to himself in his sleep.

His hand was clasped onto Max’s, Max in turn sleeping with a small smile and Mr. Honeynuts in his other hand.


End file.
